The Intern
by Jas2349
Summary: The guys get a new inter by the name of Jasmine Hale. Some things might go south when a love triangle comes into the picture.
1. Introducing

"So have we found the murder weapon yet?" Dr. Temperance Brennan rouned the examination table slowly but carefully search for any trauma that may have made the victim die. Dr. Hodgins looked up at the other doctor and began

"I gots some bugs from our vic and look like he's been dead for about four to five weeks" Hodgins showed her some of the bugs in mention Brennan looked at them gingerly she then began to look back over to the body. She suddenly pick up it's hand and spoke calmly,

"They seemed to be missing two fllianges on the top left hand, index and ring finger" Brennan looked closer. Special Agent Seeley Booth crept up begin Bones and tapped her on the shoulder and startled her.

"Don't do that!" She slapped him in the shoulder

"Sorry, but Bones you got an ID yet?" Booth looked over her shoulder at the victim.

"I got Angela on it right now" Brennan continued going through evidence Booth nodded and left going back to his office.

Dr. Camille Saroyan took the monument to come in put her card into the machine.

"Okay everyone I got some news" everyone gathered around her and the mysterious girl beside her wearing a black Iron Man shirt and some old jeans with a lab coat over it.

"This is Jasmine our new intern. I'll let you guys get to know each other" Dr. Saroyan left quickly having to do some loathing paper work in her office. The rest of the guys came closer to the new intern.

"Hey, i'm Doctor Jack Hodgins and i'm the bug and slime guy. Welcome to the lab" Hodgins smiled and shook the girl's hand she returned the smile camly.

"I am DoctorTemperance Brennan, anthropoligist"


	2. Lunch With Hodgins

"I'm Doctor Jasmine Hale" she smiled at the group

"If you want I can show you around and introduce you to the others" Hodgins put down a jar that held evidence.

"I'd like that" Jasmine bit her lip she didn't know where these new feeling were coming from, but she kinda like it. Hodgins offered her his hand Jasmine took it gracefully glad that she was making friends this early on.

"By Doctor Brennan" she waved towards the doctor in mention which she returned slowly.

"So where are we going?" Jasmine caught up to Hodgins still hand in hand.

"Well I was thinking lunch, but if you want I can show you the rest of the crew"

"No, I'm okay with lunch... What kinda food is good around here?"

" Youre kidding I know just the place" the next thing she knew Jack dragged her into the resteraunt. What seemed to be a five star resteraunt and she didnt want him to pay for the outrageous prices.

"Dr. Hodgins we don't have to eat here I think there's a McDonald on the other street" Jasmine worried her lip with her teeth nervously.

"Are you serious... A McDonalds. If your worried about the prices then don't I got enough money. And it's ether Jack or Hodgins no doctor sounds too formal"

"Well okay..." Jas stilled didn't see why pick this fancy of a resteraunt. Once they got in and seated they started asking each other about their life to get know each other a little.

"So where are you from?" Hodgins dipped a fry into his ketchup blob.

"Pennsylvania" Jasmine nibbled on her fries as well

"Pennsylvania, huh? Whatever made you wanna get into the buis?" He finished his plate and pushed it over to theside for a waitress to take.

"Not really sure actually. Just felt like I would be helping people if I could tell them what happened to their loved ones or to identify an unknown to help their families"

"Well that was deep and meaningful I feel like I should give you a hug or something" Hodgins joked playfully she laughed with him.


	3. Work

When Jack and Jasmine were done with their lunch break they headed back to the Jeffersonian to catch up with what the missed on the case. The duo swaggered in the entrance of the lab and met up with Angela Montenegro to which Hodgins soon introduced her to the new intern.

" Jas, I'd like you Angela. Angela Jasmine." He gestured inbetween them.

"Hey" Ange looked delighted there wsd another girl in the lab that she could talk to. Sure there was still Brennan and Cam, but sometimes you just need some one new to talk to.

"Hi" Jasmine nervously looked down at her black converse not use to many people talking to her. Back when she was in college she was always the nerd that would never get invited to parties or have many friends except for Matt, her only best friend since grade school. Matts's been through thick and thin to protect her. He was your average; wanting to start a band kinda guy.

After talking to Angela for a while she had to get started on I.D. the victim by drawing it on her sketchpad.

"Nice to meet you" Angela called after the two while walking back to her office. The duo walked up to the lab tables where their first incounter had been. Hodgins swiprd his card through the machine it beeped and allowed the to continue on the route. Booth happened to be there with Sweets trying to help Dr. Brennan to figure out what the victim's occupation was.

"Hey, whose the she?" Booth spotted the new girl quickly. Sweets and Temperance both turned around by Booth's words.

"I'm Jasmine Hale. I'm the new intern." She vocalized hearing the Special Agent's words from where they were.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth This is my partner Dr. Brennan and Dr. Sweets he's a psychologist" The special agent flustered while introducing her to the group. A few 'hey's' were said but they had a murder to solve so they went back to work on the body.

"Hodgins, I need you to run some tests on these" Dr. Brennan held up jars of evidence.

"Sure" Jack sighed quietly wanting to spend some more time with Jasmine. "Well, I gotta go and do some work. Catch ya later alright?" Jasmine nodded at him with a small smile.

"So is there anything I can do?" Jas looked down at the victim.

"Sure tell us what you see" Temperance stand back from the body waiting for Jasmine evaluation of it.

"Umm.. By the pelvis there female, mid thirties early four ties looks like some missing phalanges" She tried to put all she knew into it, but there wasn't much to say about the victim. After some silence she broke the quietness.

"Did I do good?"

"You missed a lot with some of the other bones seem to be brok-" Booth elbowed her in the side meaning that he didn't wan her to be so hard on the new intern.

"But you did a good job, Dr. Hale"


End file.
